Not Important
by Gining
Summary: Rikku is feeling down, because she thinks she doesn't belong. A talk in the ruins of Zanarkand may help to change her mind. Slight aurikku oneshot


A/n: I was feeling down lately, but I've been wanting to write a cute aurikku one-shot. I finally sat down wrote it out, and this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. Square does.

---

They all sat around the campfire that Lulu's magic had made. Her green swirled irises took in the sight of all them. Sighing, she turned her head away to look over the city they would be walking through in the morning.

The pyerflies swirled in lazy swoops as she thought about what they really were. Death, all of them. As dead as the city they were camping near.

Her eyes traveled back to the group as the only other blond stood and placed a hand on the summoner's shoulder before climbing a hill behind them. She stopped visually following him to gaze onto the group once again. It wasn't as if she was really needed. She couldn't summon, wasn't very strong, and only knew basic black and white magic. Yunie and Lulu already knew all the advanced stuff leaving her to feel left out.

She wondered briefly what they would all say if she chose to leave. Wakka would be happy, he never did care much for her or her kind anyway.

She had to get away before these thoughts became vocal. Standing and brushing the dirt off her shorts, she began to walk away.

"Rikku, where are you going?" Her cousin, the summoner, asked.

She turned and put on a fake smile. "I'm just gonna take a look around. I'll be back." Then she skipped away before anyone could stop her.

Once she knew she was alone and not followed, she stopped. A fallen building would be the perfect cover. There was one just ahead of her. Silently slipping in, she sat next to a wall and cried. It felt good to just let it out, but when she was done, she only felt empty.

"Feel better?" An older and slightly rough voice asked.

Startled, she jumped from her spot and rapidly began to explain herself. Auron stopped her by holding a hand up. Ashamed, she dropped her head and used the toe of her boot to play with the dirt at her feet.

"Rikku, look at me." He commanded softly.

Somehow, even though she didn't want to, she lifted her tear stained face to look at the red-coated guardian.

"Why did you leave? Yuna was worried about you." He told her.

"What does it matter? I'm not important."

"Why do you think that?" He asked still as calm as he always was.

"Why do you think?" She almost screamed. "I'm not special to the group. I'm not strong like you or Kimahri. I'm not as quick as Tidus. Or even as accurate as Wakka.

I know very little magic, not that it matters, because Yunie and Lulu already know the advanced spells, I have trouble with cure!"

"Then do not think that way. Tell me, why do you think you are here?"

"I, I do not know." She confessed.

"Who are you here for, Rikku?"

"It was supposed to be for Yunie, but she has Tidus and Kimahri. Lulu and Wakka have each other. And you don't really need anyone. So I guess I'm the odd one of the circle."

"Rikku, I let you become a guardian, not because we needed another, but because we needed you."

"Me, what do you mean?"

His russet eye closed for a moment and she thought that maybe she might have upset him. When it opened again, he looked at her with an almost softness. One she had never seen him use for anyone before,

"It's been a long time since I had ever cared for anyone else. Even longer since I let anyone in.

I didn't know what is was at the time, but it made me to agree. Yes, I knew of your heritage even then. But it did not stop me."

"Auron, I'm sorry. But I don't understand."

His eye closed again before he leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then began to kiss him back. She could feel the stubble on his chin as it scratched the soft skin of her face.

Moments later he broke away and walked out of the makeshift shelter she had found without saying a word.

Two fingers found their way to her lips as she stared at the spot he was last. Thinking that maybe he wasn't as harsh as he acted, she followed him out. Maybe she had a reason to be here after all.


End file.
